


Your Reach and My Flexibility

by EternalHopeisMyCompany



Category: Novae (Webcomic)
Genre: Date - Cosplay, M/M, Rating mainly for sexual innuendos., Raziol as Garrus Vakarian, Sulvain as Male Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHopeisMyCompany/pseuds/EternalHopeisMyCompany
Summary: Of course when a convention comes to town Raziol jumps at the chance to cosplay as one of his favorite space characters. He drags Sulvain along for the ride.
Relationships: Raziol "Rasim" Qamar/Sulvain
Kudos: 7





	Your Reach and My Flexibility

**Author's Note:**

> Here is likely my final Novaember piece. This is for the prompt "Date- Cosplay". As the tags mention, I decided to have Raziol and Sulvain cosplay as Mass Effect characters. I debated between Shepard and Liara for Sulvain, but decided Shepard because I ship that Shepard/Garrus. So it works. Hope you all enjoy it! Will publish on Fanfiction.net at some point.

Raziol noticed Sulvain glancing about the area like a hawk. He even felt Sulvain tightening his grip on Raziol’s hand. He hadn’t realized Sulvain might not be the most comfortable in a large crowded convention hall. But when he heard a convention was actually coming to their town, he couldn’t resist the opportunity! He especially found it hard not to get Sulvain in on it knowing they both loved some of the same series, including Mass Effect. It was perfect opportunity to dress up as their favorite characters!

He just hadn’t considered Sulvain might find such a situation a bit overwhelming.

“Good news we made it to the convention in our awesome costumes.” He stopped and turned to face Sulvain. “Bad news is it is really crowded huh?”

Sulvain blinked and Raziol tensed. Had his attempt at Garrus’ voice been that bad? Then he saw Sulvain relax and laugh silently.

_“Yes Vakarian. We may need to make a new plan of action.”_ Sulvain grinned slightly now. 

Raziol snickered while raising his free hand to do air quotes. “I might need to do some more calibrating, Shepard.” 

Sulvain laughed more now. _“Haven’t you done enough calibrating?”_

“Well, there is always more things I can tweak-” Raziol giggled at Sulvain tugging him a bit and kissing his cheek, quickly interrupting his statement.

_“You sure Garrus would be talking calibrating at such a moment? Figured he would be bragging about how he would stylishly be able to come up with a new plan.”_ Sulvain jested while Raziol chuckled loudly. He tugged Sulvain now and guided them towards a less crowded part of the hall.

“I think Garrus would be talking about how Turians blow off stream right about now.” Raziol coughed as he prepared to put on his best Garrus voice. “Like how we Turians tend to spar before a mission in more ways than one, including full contact sparring with tiebreakers.”

Sulvain flustered. _“Wouldn’t that mean I would need to suggest um…,”_ he glanced away, _“that we skip to said tiebreaker and test your reach and my flexibility?”_

Now Raziol was red as a tomato. Though his face mask hid it thankfully. “Didn’t know you had a weakness for men with scars, Shepard.” He wished he could wiggle his eyebrows. But that would require Turians to have eyebrows. “But I’m totally game. I’ve just never considered cross species intercourse before.” He barely kept himself from snickering. “Damn it doesn’t help I said that. Now I feel dirty and clinical.”

Raziol grinned at Sulvain starting to lean forward, clutching his suit a bit while caught up in a fit of laughter. He got Sulvain towards one of the less crowded walls and watched Sulvain wipe at his eye.

_“You know his lines a little too well.”_ Sulvain smiled warmly and nuzzled Raziol’s cheek. Raziol was about to nuzzle back when Sulvain pulled back. He blinked as Sulvain smiled in a way that caused his eyes to seemingly glow and made him look sultry…

_“I don’t want something closer to home. I want you. I want someone I can trust.”_ Sulvain said so perfectly that Raziol had to lean up against the wall.

“And you were just telling me I knew Garrus’ lines too well!” Raziol tried to recover himself while Sulvain quietly giggled.

_“I had a feeling I should memorize some of their romance lines. Just in case.”_ Sulvain kissed the corner of Raziol’s mouth. _“But who says I wasn’t also meaning all that?”_ He let go of Raziol’s hand and walked around him towards a stall nearby.

Raziol blinked and stood there for a minute or two. Then Sulvain’s implication hit him like a ton of bricks. He had to lightly slap his own cheek to snap himself out of his stupor. “If that’s the case…” He quickly followed after Sulvain.

“I so would be up to test your flexibility and my reach.”


End file.
